


My Kitty

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Dom!Josh, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub!Tyler, Tails, Tyler cums 3 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I got a message from my bank saying you bought something from that store you go to, don't do it Tyler. You'll regret it. Let me have my day off with my friends, baby' Tyler smiles silently, typing back quickly before starting the car.</p><p>'Paybacks a bitch' He sent back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Boy

As soon as Tyler leaves the store he gets a text from Josh.

 _'Don't you dare.'_ It reads, Tyler smirks

 _'What are you talking about'_ Tyler sends back, he walks faster to his car

Almost immediately after he get's in the car, his phone lights up again with another text from Josh

 _'I got a message from my bank saying you bought something from that store you go to, don't do it Tyler. You'll regret it. Let me have my day off with my friends, baby'_ Tyler smiles silently, typing back quickly before starting the car.

 _'Paybacks a bitch'_ He sent back.

Josh should have though about it before he did it. A while ago, Tyler was out with his friends while Josh stayed home because he had "work to finish." Tyler was having a great time, until he got a message from Josh, It was a picture. He doesn't think twice and unlocks his phone to see the photo, thinking it was just a funny picture Josh found on the internet. We makes the mistake of taking a sip of his drink while opening the message, and he chokes when he sees it, coughing frantically. He quickly locks his phone, blushing.

"You alright, Tyler?" One of his friends asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He smiles while coughing a bit.

The photo was of Josh, taken from his stomach down. His sweats pushed around his thighs and his hand wrapped around his hard cock. The message said, _'Daddy's waiting.'_

That message caused Tyler to cut his day off short and go home, and riding Josh until he came. _3 times._

That day forward he started plotting his, so called, "revenge" on Josh. Today was the day.

He got home and stripped in the living room, immediately lubing his fingers and prepping himself. He imagined it was Josh fingering him, getting him hard quickly. He tears at the box of the new toy he bought. It's a butt plug, not like he's never had one. But this one is different. It has a tail. attached to it. He reaches behind himself and slowly pushes it in, he whimpers at the stretch and stays still to adjust to it. A few minutes pass, and he breathes out. He gets up to look at himself in the mirror. He smiles at himself, Josh is gonna love and hate this.

He grabs his phone and sets it on camera. He reaches up as far as he can and snaps a couple photos, at different angles. He goes through them, blushing, and picks the best photo.

Before he can send the photo he gets another text from Josh.

_'What did you buy, Tyler.'_

He sends the photo and smirks.

Moments later Josh calls him. He answers.

"Hey, Josh!" He says nonchalantly.

"Fuck, you look so perfect." Josh growls

"Where are you?" Tyler asks

"In my car, breaking the speed limit." Josh says

"Did you like the photo?" Tyler asks, biting his lip, waiting for Josh to tell him to do something.

"I fucking loved it, but you're gonna get it when I get home. You like how it feels,Ty?"

"Yeah, Joshie. I love how it feels. The tail is so soft against my skin." Tyler whimpers, reaching behind himself and pushing it deeper.

"I'm gonna ruin you. I'm gonna fuck you against the window so everyone'll see how pretty my kitty is" Tyler moans at the new name and the line goes dead.

He can hear Josh's car pull up in the drive way and his car door slam shut. He's in the house and in the room in record time.

Josh groans at the sight. Tyler's slowly grinding against the sheets, one hand twisting the plug and other pulling his own hair.

Josh pulls him up and drags him to the living room, pushing him against the window. He sneaks his hand down and pulls the plug all the way out then pushes it back in, caressing the soft tail.

"What do you want, Kitty? You want my cock?" Josh unzips his pants and pulls his cock out of his boxers, jeans still fully on. He grips his cock, slapping it on Tyler's ass a few times.

"I want you inside me, please Josh."Tyler whimpers, grinding back against Josh.

"You think my cock can fit next to that plug? You'd be so full, baby" Josh whispers into his ear.

Tyler shakes his head, "C'mon, you won't know unless you try" Josh says, lining himself up with the plug.

Tyler pulls his hips forward, away from Josh, whining. Josh grips his hips and brings him back, lining his cock up with the plug and pushing just the tip of his cock in. Tyler shuts his eyes and grabs for Josh's hand, which is on his hip. Josh pushes in a little bit more and Tyler lets out a high pitched whine, perking his ass out, laying his forehead against the window. Josh loses patience and takes the plug out, keeping it in his hand and thrusting into Tyler.

"I'm gonna make you scream. Do you like the way I fuck you, baby?" Every thrust is hard and fucking amazing to Tyler. He lifts his leg up and rests it on the window seal, giving Josh a better angle.

Josh hits Tyler's sweet spot and he screams out, "There it is." Josh smirks, fucking him harder, kissing Tyler's back. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

 "You think anyone's watching? Seeing me fuck you like a little slut?" Josh growls against his neck, Tyler whimpers.

"J-Josh." Tyler stutters

"What, baby?" Josh says, thrusting slower and deeper.

"I-I'm gonna cum. Don't stop, please." Tyler gasps out

"Go ahead baby, I'm gonna fill you up with my cum. Put that plug back in and have you walk around the house like that. Full of my cum. You like the sound of that?" Tyler nods quickly, cumming on the window, and clenching around Josh.

Josh cums inside of Tyler. He pulls out and quickly places the plug back into Tyler.

"T-Too sensitive" Tyler says, reaching back to pull the plug out. Josh grips his wrist, "I told you that you'd regret it. If you don't leave it in i'll replace it with my cock and fuck you again. And I know that you don't like being fucked twice." Josh says, letting his wrist go.

Tyler whines, but leaves it in. Josh smiles and tucks himself back into his boxers and buttons his jeans back up. He walks away from Tyler to the door. Tyler looks back at him confused

"W-Where are you going?" Tyler says

"To hang out with my friends," Josh says, grabbing his keys off the table, "I told them I had to take care of my new kitty at home" he opens the door, "And I did, so now i'm gonna go back," he smirks, before leaving he says, "And if you even take that plug out a centimeter, i'll know and you'll be punished." Josh smiles and then he's gone.

Tyler frowns.

"Of course my plan backfired." He mutters to himself.


	2. Bad Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler doesn't believe Josh would go though with this so called "punishment" he talked about before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter because the ending of the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger.

Tyler stays up until 2 A.M waiting for Josh to get back, he's texted Josh many times, called him many times but that was about 3 hours ago. He can't handle the plug any more. If he moves in any way possible the plug shifts against his prostate and send shivers up his spine every time. He can't go to bed like this, he can't go to bed at all. He's filthy, there's dry cum on his back and not to mention Josh's cum is still inside him.

He goes into the bathroom and turns to the side, looking at himself m. He thinks, _'there's no way Josh could actually know that I took the plug out.'_ He debates on weather taking it out or not and in the end he ends up taking it out. _'Josh isn't the type to punish so I have nothing to worry about'_ He thinks andbreathes a sigh of relief. He sets the tail on the bathroom counter and turns the shower on. He plans out that he'll take a shower, get all cleaned up and then just put the plug back in, no harm done. He jumps in the shower and quickly cleans himself up. When he gets out the shower, he puts a shirt on and puts the plug back in. He opens the door and stops dead in his tracks.

Josh is sitting on the bed, a pair of handcuff in his hands.

"Josh, when did you get back?" Tyler says, smiling shyly

"A couple minutes ago. Quick question, what did I tell you before I left?" Josh says, his voice going deeper. When he looks up at Tyler, he practically goes weak in the knees. It's the way Josh looks at him, he rarely looks at him this way. It's like Josh wants to ravish him, no holding back. The only other time he looked at Tyler that way was on Josh's birthday. Tyler was sore for a week.

Tyler can't even speak, "Y-Y-You said," He trips over his own words, He looks down and quickly covers himself with his shirt, suddenly embarrassed. "I-I um, can't remember?" But he does. He remembers so clearly. When Josh stands, setting the cuffs on the bedside table, Tyler moans softly. The way he stood so far from Tyler yet he felt like Josh's was towering over him.

Josh takes a step forward, "I told you," another step, "if you took the plug out," a few more steps, "you'd be punished." and then Josh _was_ towering over him. Tyler looks up at him then quickly looks away.

"Get on the bed." Josh instructs, but Tyler doesn't move, frozen in his spot. "Go." Josh growls, and Tyler quickly moves to the bed. He sits as comfortable as he can on his knees with the plug in him.

Josh soon joins him on the bed, "Lay across my lap, ass up baby" He pats his lap, smirking at Tyler.

Tyler obeys laying on Josh's lap, perking his ass up.

Josh reaches over Tyler to the bedside table and grabs the handcuffs. He takes Tyler's wrist in his hands, puts his arms above his head, and sets them in the handcuffs, and locks them, tight enough to leave Tyler unharmed but still leave a mark.

Josh's hands run down from the cuffs to the curve of Tyler's ass. Slowly running his hands over the soft tail and pressing it deeper into Tyler. Tyler whimpers.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve?" Josh says, twisting the plug, making Tyler squirm.

"10?" Tyler quickly says

"I think so too, but on each cheek" Josh smirks, he immediately raises his hand and brings it down on Tyler's left cheek.

"Count for me," Josh says, slapping his right cheek.

"O-One, Two-o. Ow, _Josh_ " Tyler cries out, when Josh slightly hits the plug, shivering.

Once Josh finishes spanking Tyler, his ass is red with some bite marks because Josh couldn't resist.

"What else should I do to you? Any suggestions?" Josh whispers against Tyler's neck.

"T-The plug, please take i-it out" Tyler begs and Josh obeys, reaching down, he slowly removes the plugs, throwing it to the side.

"Hands and knees in the middle of the bed, hurry up." Josh demands

Tyler quickly gets up off of his lap and moves to the middle of the bed the best he can in handcuffs.

Once in position, Josh kneels behind him, "Face down, perk your ass up for me."

Tyler lays his head on the pillows, arms under, stroking himself. Josh smacks his hand away, "I never said you could touch yourself. You'll cum from my cock. That's it. You won't touch yourself." Tyler whines

"Spread your legs more," Josh leans down and kisses Tyler's thighs.

He teases Tyler's hole with a finger then pushes it in. Tyler gasps, biting at the pillow beneath him. Josh licks over Tyler's hole, adding a second finger, then Josh just removes his fingers, losing all contact.

"Don't do that to me you as- _oh fuck!_ " Tyler's cut off mid-sentence when Josh enters him, quick and smooth.

"Does it hurt?" Josh asks, pulling out and thrusting back in, harder.

"yes, yes, so much" Tyler flinches when Josh thrusts into him again.

"Good. You know, i’ve been thinking long and hard about what I’m going to do to you" Josh grunts, pushing deeper into Tyler, "And I decided that I'm just gonna fuck you. No stops this time. You're gonna cum for me 3 times" He fucks Tyler harder and faster.

Josh talking to Tyler like that makes him cum, clenching around Josh, squeezing his eyes shut.

"One down, Two to go" He lays Tyler on his side and lays behinds him, fucking up into him.

"Fuck Josh, please. No more, too sensitive. I can't" Tyler pleads

"You had one rule to follow and you broke it, I'm not letting you get away with it, baby" Josh hits Tyler's sensitive spot and he screams out

"Oh god! Josh, please" Tyler mewls

"Look, you're already hard again. You love this" He lifts Tyler's leg up and bends it against his chest, giving him better access.

"You're so wet," He stills and pushes a finger into Tyler alongside his cock for a moment.

"Josh, fuck, I-I can't" Tyler shakes his head, cumming a second time, over the sheets.

"Yeah you can, one more to go baby. One more." Josh encourages, continuing to fucking him.

He widens Tyler's legs more and starts to kiss his neck, "I'm so close," He whispers into his ear

"You're sych a bad boy, coming apart in my arms." He sucks Tyler's neck, making him moan louder.

"I could spend hours between your legs, fucking you like this. If only people saw this side of you, saw how naughty you really are." Josh thrusts harder, gripping his hips.

"Don’t stop! Oh god, Josh! I'm gonna cum" Tyler gasps out, hiding his face in the sheets and cumming for the third time.

Josh follows soon after, filling Tyler up once again.

"Don't cover your face, I love seeing the face you make when you cum." Josh smirks, letting Tyler's leg go

"Shut up, get me out of these" He shakes the handcuffs. Josh leans over and clicks a button, unlocking them.

Tyler rubs at his wrists, "You're a sicko," He laughs

"You loved it! You should've seen you face, literally begging for it! You just didn't want to admit you liked it" Josh smiles at him

"Think whatever you wanna think, i'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna join me?" Tyler says, getting up from the bed, stumbling but Josh catches him.

"I think I have to, you can't even stand" Josh laughs

"Yeah, and who's fault if that?" Tyler says

"It's my dicks fault" He smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PROMPTS ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
